staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:30 Moda na sukces odc.3458; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:55 Moda na sukces odc.3459; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:15 Warto kochać odc.64; serial TVP 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko odc.7; serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 08:40 Były sobie odkrycia - Mendel i zielony groszek; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:10 Ziarno; magazyn 09:40 Kodołamacze; teleturniej 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.116; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 89 PLUS - Młodość Pasja Skauting - 100-lecie skautingu; magazyn 11:10 Łowcy Przygód - Strach ma wielkie zęby; program dla dzieci 11:55 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 12:45 Budzimy do życia - Daniel; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Pingwiny z Antarktyki 1/2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:40 07 zgłoś się - Morderca działa nocą; serial TVP 15:00 Śmiechu warte - odc. 584; program rozrywkowy 15:25 Sąsiedzi - Cena przyjaźni; serial komediowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces odc.3460; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.3461; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Opole 2007 na bis - Superjedynki (3); koncert 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Gorzki smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wolny dzień Kaczora Donalda; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Za szybcy, za wściekli; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003) 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Rocky V; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:55 Kojak - Przegrany bierze wszystko; serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 00:45 Kojak - Igranie z ogniem; serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Żelazny orzeł 2; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1988) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Korsarze 07:20 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 Czterdziestolatek - Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:40 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:45 10:50 W sercu dżungli - Nowe możliwości; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Szczęściarz Antoni; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1960) 13:10 Święta wojna - Hanys Parnas; serial TVP 13:35 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (12) 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - Lekcja wymowy; telenowela TVP 15:05 28. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrków w Monte Carlo cz. 2 kraj prod.Francja (2004) 15:50 Na dobre i na złe - Nie wszystko da się kupić; serial TVP 16:45 Duże dzieci ; talk-show 17:35 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (13) 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Pociąg do Europy 20:00 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2007 (2) 21:05 Przeboje IX Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej 2007 ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 21:50 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - Sevilla FC - Real Madryt - w przerwie meczu ok. 22:50 Panorama 23:55 Nieśmiertelny IV: Ostatnia rozgrywka; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:25 Miasteczko Twin Peaks odc.15/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:10 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 05:39 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 38; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:44 Niepokonani - Łukasz Szeliga; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Niepokonani - Jarosław Put; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:06 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kondycja ludzka - Stan umysłu, odc. 1 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 71; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Granice - Hongkong - Shenzen. Przeskoczyć Chiński Mur (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Miasta - Porty: okna na świat - Hamburg (Harbours Gateways to the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Żużel - Grand Prix - Skandynawii 2007 (Grand Prix - Skandynawii 2007) kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO 00:19 Kondycja ludzka - Stan umysłu, odc. 1 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (481) 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Sonic X (38) - serial anim. 07.45 Tutenstein (7) - serial anim. 08.15 Cudowne lata (15) - serial 08.45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (102) - serial kom. 09.15 Się kręci - pr. rozrywkowy 09.45 Łowcy skarbów (7) - serial 10.45 Alicja w Krainie Czarów (2) - film familijny, USA 1985 12.40 Czarodziejki (61) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.40 Detektyw Extralarge: Czarna magia - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1991 16.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozr. 17.45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (15) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (54) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ściśle tajne - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1984 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Bez złych intencji -dramat obyczajowy, USA 1981 00.30 Koniec romansu - melodramat, USA/Wielka Bryt. 1999 02.35 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.35 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - magazyn 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Telesklep 07.20 Zorro (3-5) - serial anim. 08.40 Dzień dobry i zdrowy 09.00 Nigella gryzie - magazyn 09.30 Projekt plaża - magazyn 10.00 Hela w opałach 2 (20): Na gigancie - serial komediowy 10.30 Kierunek Sopot 11.05 Supemiania - reality show 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Pogoda na miłość (13) - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 16.30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Pogoda, Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania (39): Miłość i prawa i ręka - serial komediowy 20.35 Doskonały świat - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.20 Kryminalni (70): Nieznajomy głos - serial kryminalny 00.25 Kryminalni (71): Haker - serial kryminalny 01.30 Inferno - dramat, USA 2001 03.25 Telesklep 04.15 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.50 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Kaszub 06.10 Strażacy - serial dok. 06.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 07.00 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 - Małopolski Wyścig Górski 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.00 Modelki - reality show 12.05 Zasady gry (8) - serial kom. 12.35 Mój własny wróg - film SF, USA 1985 14.30 Dharma i Greg (9) - serial 15.00 Przerwa - cykl reportaży 15.25 Siatkówka plażowa: Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet 17.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 17.55 Cała prawda o Nostradamusie - film dokumentalny 19.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn 19.30 Drogówka - magazyn 20.00 Szalona impreza - komedia, USA 1998 22.05 Kuba wojewódzki 23.05 Modelki - reality show 00.10 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.40 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.10 Sciśle jawne. Głośne sprawy na ekranie - talk show 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Drogówka - magazyn 02.55 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 - Małopolski Wyścig Górski 03.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn 03.40 Sztukateria - magazyn 04.05 TV Market - magazyn 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 39; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 40; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - Na huśtawce; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - Serce na dłoni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Święta wojna - Propaganda sukcesu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Wtajemniczeni kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Polska na lato - Beskidzkie zdroje na lato; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Cała naprzód - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Koszerny Smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Piekarski ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Dwie strony medalu odc.72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Folkogranie - Siwy Dym; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Szansa na Sukces - Mundial; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 M jak miłość odc.481; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie reżyserze...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 To jest temat - Dama w siodle; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o ... - Vivat Pułaski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O "eekaniu", akcentowaniu i wymarłych kategoriach gramatycznych; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 O Polaku, który Krzywą Wieżę prostował; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość odc.482; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - Żaba w kąpieli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Halucynacje - koncert piosenek Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 VIP; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Liza Machulska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Peszek, Edward Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Ryszard Rynkowski, Bogusław Sobczuk, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość odc.482; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - Żaba w kąpieli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Święta wojna - Propaganda sukcesu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 O Polaku, który Krzywą Wieżę prostował; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Piekarski ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Dwie strony medalu odc.72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Koszerny Smak (19); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 VIP; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Liza Machulska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Peszek, Edward Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Ryszard Rynkowski, Bogusław Sobczuk, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 7 05:45 Telesklep 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/10 reż. Daryl Duke, USA 1983 11:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/10 reż. Daryl Duke, USA 1983 12:35 Zwariowany Fred - komedia 14:35 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:10 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Sopot Festival 2007: Koncert na molo - koncert 17:15 Protokół - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Richard Romanus, Chris Sarandon, Andre Gregory USA 1984 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/22 USA 2005 20:10 Superman 2 - film przygodowy reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Margot Kidder, Gene Hackman, Susannah York USA 1980 22:45 Gra o miłość - film obyczajowy reż. Sam Raimi, wyk. Kevin Costner, Kelly Preston, John C. Reilly, Jena Malone USA 1999 01:30 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny odc. 6/13 USA 2005 02:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy 07:00 Kolarstwo Małopolski Wyścig Górski 08:00 Piłka nożna Tarcza Dobroczynności - mecz Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn 10:00 Siatkówka plażowa Mistrzostwa Polski - Turniej finałowy kobiet w Gdyni 13:25 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Falkirk - Celtic Glasgow 15:30 Rugby - mecz towarzyski Szkocja - Irlandia 17:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 The Best of - reportaż 18:20 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Wolverhampton Wanderers - FC Watford 20:30 Boks Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Stuttgarcie - waga ciężka Nikołaj Wałujew - Rusłan Czagajew 22:30 Boks Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas - waga lekkośrednia Floyd Mayweather Jr. - Oscar De La Hoya 23:40 Rugby - mecz towarzyski Anglia - Francja TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:15 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Rower - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Do celu - magazyn 09:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 83 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 11/15 15:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 12/15 16:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 83 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 11/15 20:00 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 12/15 20:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 21:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Siła ognia: Wild Weasels - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Prawdziwe maszyny: Traki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Rentgen 2.0 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Sherlock Holmes: Tajemnicza zjawa - film kryminalny reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Katie Blake, Charles Edwards, Alexander Armstrong, Simon Quarterman Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy 11:40 W kuchni z Jamiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:45 Sto lat komedii - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 13:50 Tunel śmierci - film katastroficzny reż. Jean Pellerin, Stephen Tolkin, wyk. Roy Scheider, Ted McGinley, Ken Olandt, Ursula Brooks, Adam Wylie, Mark Kiely, Jaime Bergman USA 1993 15:40 Magiczna Italia: Umbria - ziemia świętych i zielone serce Włoch - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:20 Bicz boży - komedia obyczajowa reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Pola Raksa, Barbara Drapińska, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1966 18:00 Bez pardonu: Rosyjskie igraszki - serial kryminalny odc. 22 ost. USA 2003 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 25 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Falcon Beach - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 21:00 Falcon Beach - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Zemsta po latach - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:40 Bez pardonu: Rosyjskie igraszki - serial kryminalny odc. 22 ost. USA 2003 00:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 25 Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:50 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pudełku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 08:25 Dania w pół godziny: Uczta wegetariańska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:50 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:20 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 09:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:55 Na słodko 2: Ricotta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 10:20 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 10:50 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 11:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie w ogródku - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Mary Henry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:10 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Afryka Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Nagi szef: Spotkanie po latach - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 13:15 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 13:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pudełku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 13:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 14:10 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła o świeżym aromacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:40 Dania w pół godziny: Uczta wegetariańska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:05 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 27 16:00 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 28 16:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 17:15 Bosonoga Contessa: Weekend w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 17:40 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 18:05 Przepis na sukces: Wakacje kulinarne - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Northland - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/26 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Turcji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 20:30 Wino dla zdezorientowanych - John Cleese radzi - film dokumentalny reż. David Kennard, wyk. USA 2004 21:15 Jamie w domu: Sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:45 Szef kuchni!: W pułapce talentu - serial komediowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:15 Przez żołądek do serca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Felix O. Adlon, wyk. John Craig, Christian Oliver, Pamela Segall, Carol Ann Susi, Laura San Giacomo, Ellen Ratner, Linda Hunt, Leslie Jordan, Christopher Kirby, Bonnie Hellman, Shawnee Smith USA 1997 23:50 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 00:20 Wino dla zdezorientowanych - John Cleese radzi - film dokumentalny reż. David Kennard, wyk. USA 2004 01:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 01:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Weekend w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 01:55 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie w ogródku - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 02:20 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 02:50 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 03:15 Wino dla zdezorientowanych - John Cleese radzi - film dokumentalny reż. David Kennard, wyk. USA 2004 04:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Weekend w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 09:15 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 11:15 Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:05 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 14:05 Premiera Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 64 wyk. Japonia 2005 14:35 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 16:45 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 17:20 W wirze - film sensacyjny reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Usher Raymond, Chazz Palminteri, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Robert Davi USA 2005 19:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Skandynawii 22:40 X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 00:30 Palimpsest - thriller 01:55 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 04:05 Alchemik - film kostiumowy reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Michał Bajor Polska 1988 Canal + Film 07:00 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny reż. David Nelson, wyk. Jascha Washington, Kel Mitchell, Michael Beach, Brett Kelly USA 2006 08:40 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk V: Monk jedzie na farmę - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2002 10:55 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 12:25 Wielkie życie - film biograficzny reż. Kevin Spacey, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Kate Bosworth, John Goodman, Bob Hoskins USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:20 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:30 Robbie Williams - A Close Encounter - koncert 18:00 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 20:00 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 22:30 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 23:00 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 01:05 Oda do radości - dramat obyczajowy 03:00 Reinkarnacja - horror reż. Takashi Shimizu, wyk. Yuka, Karina, Kippei Shiina, Tetta Sugimoto Japonia 2005 04:35 Pianista - dramat wojenny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Adrien Brody, Frank Finlay, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maureen Lipman Francja/ Polska/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2001 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga gra - magazyn Orange Ekstraklasy 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Kolporter Korona Kielce 10:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 10:45 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 11:05 Remes Cup 2007 - reportaż 11:35 Koncert w Chinach - reportaż 12:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga gra - magazyn Orange Ekstraklasy 13:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 13:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Kolporter Korona Kielce 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Manchester City 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz FC Toulouse - Olympique Lyon 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Zagłębie Lubin 22:10 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Manchester City 01:55 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Zagłębie Lubin 04:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:55 Czempioni w Plusie: Greame Dott i John Higgins - magazyn sportowy Canal + Sport 2 17:10 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz FC Toulouse - Olympique Lyon 19:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz Detroit Shock - Indiana Fever 21:30 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 22:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Skandynawii HBO 06:30 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 08:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 10:15 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 11:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 12:20 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Adam Sandler, Téa Leoni, Paz Vega, Cloris Leachman USA 2004 14:30 Steamboy - film animowany reż. Katsuhiro Ôtomo, wyk. Japonia 2004 16:35 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 18:30 Premiera Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy 20:20 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 22:00 Bez cenzury: Wyrwać się z Bountiful - film dokumentalny reż. Helen Slinger, wyk. USA/Kanada 2003 22:50 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:30 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. John Fasano, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Victoria Pratt, Martin Cummins, Eugene Clark USA 2005 02:00 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 03:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:15 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy HBO 2 06:30 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 07:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 09:50 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny reż. Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda, wyk. Czechy 2004 11:20 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Klaus Härö, wyk. Topi Majaniemi, Maria Lundqvist, Marjaana Maijala, Michael Nyqvist Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 13:05 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 14:30 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 16:25 Przystojny szuka żony - komedia romantyczna reż. Isabelle Mergault, wyk. Michel Blanc, Medeea Marinescu, Wladimir Yordanoff, Benoît Turjman Francja 2005 18:05 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 19:25 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 21:00 Venom - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Method Man, Bijou Phillips USA 2005 22:25 Śpiewający detektyw - komedia muzyczna reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Mel Gibson, Adrien Brody, Alfre Woodard USA 2003 00:10 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Walter Hill, USA 2004 01:05 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia 02:30 Braterstwo broni - dramat wojenny reż. Je-gyu Kang, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Bin Won, Eun-ju Lee, Hyeong-jin Kong Korea Południowa 2004 04:55 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia 11:30 Zrzęda - komedia 13:15 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 14:45 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia 16:15 Zrzęda - komedia 18:05 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 19:35 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 21:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 96 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2006 22:25 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna reż. David Caesar, wyk. John Goodman, Felix Williamson, Bryan Brown, Toni Collette Australia/Kanada 2002 00:00 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 01:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 96 02:15 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 08:05 Moje życie to film - komedia romantyczna reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Dina Meyer, Peter Stormare, Brian J. White USA 2003 09:30 Star Trek - film SF reż. Robert Wise, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy, Persis Khambatta, William Shatner USA 1979 11:40 7 dni - komedia reż. Fernando Kalife, wyk. Eduardo Arroyuelo, Julio Bracho, Jaime Camil, Lumi Cavazos Meksyk 2005 13:20 Miłość i pieniądze - komedia reż. Jerry Belson, wyk. Michael Caine, Sally Field, Steve Guttenberg, Peter Boyle USA 1987 14:55 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 17:55 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 22:00 Zakazany owoc Atrakcyjna pani mecenas - film erotyczny reż. Michel Bernini, wyk. Veronica Carso, Milly D'Abbraccio, Margareth Deli, Mike Foster Włochy 2002 23:45 Porozmawiajmy o kobietach - film obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Candice Bergen, Art Garfunkel, Ann-Margret USA 1971 01:20 Pechowa czternastka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Filippa Freijd, Martin Jern, wyk. Elin Ahlberg, Jesper Fridh, Andreas Karoliussen, Björn Mansson Szwecja 2004 02:40 W blasku ognia - dramat wojenny reż. Tristán Bauer, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Pablo Riva, César Albarracín, Hugo Carrizo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 04:20 Manhattan - komediodramat reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Michael Murphy, Mariel Hemingway USA 1979 Cinemax 2 06:00 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 07:55 Pustynny kwiat - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eugene Corr, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Jon Voight, Annabeth Gish, Ellen Barkin USA 1986 09:40 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 11:20 Etxebestowie w opałach - komedia reż. Asier Altuna, Telmo Esnal, wyk. Ramón Aguirre, Elena Irureta, Paco Sagárzazu, Iban Garate Hiszpania 2005 12:55 Kuzyni - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Ted Danson, Isabella Rossellini, Sean Young, William L. Petersen USA 1989 14:50 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy 16:25 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 18:00 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 20:00 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman USA 1996 22:00 Carrie - horror reż. David Carson, wyk. Angela Bettis, Patricia Clarkson, Rena Sofer, Kandyse McClure USA 2002 00:10 Hunter: Powrót - film kryminalny reż. Jefferson Kibbee, wyk. Fred Dryer, Stepfanie Kramer, Gregory Scott Cummins, Jolene Andersen USA 2003 01:35 W mroku - thriller reż. Jannik Johansen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Nicolas Bro, Larke Winther Andersen, Laura Drasbak Dania 2005 03:40 Chwasty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hector Babenco, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Meryl Streep, Carroll Baker, Michael O'Keefe USA 1987 Ale kino! 08:00 Windą na szafot - thriller reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Maurice Ronet, Lino Ventura, Georges Poujouly Francja 1958 09:40 Bollywood Hollywood - musical reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Rahul Khanna, Lisa Ray, Rishma Malik, Jazz Mann Kanada 2002 11:30 ostatni seans Wet za wet - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Barbara Hershey, Danny DeVito, John Mahoney USA 1987 13:30 Umrzeć ze śmiechu - komedia reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Oliver Platt, Jerry Lewis, Lee Evans, Leslie Caron Wlk. Brytania/USA 1995 15:45 ale krótkie! Korea Południowa - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:25 Poirot: Zło, które żyje pod słońcem - film kryminalny reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Michael Higgs, Louise Delamere Wlk. Brytania 2002 18:15 Problem z lękiem - komedia reż. Gary Burns, wyk. Paulo Costanzo, Emily Hampshire, Willie Garson, Camille Sullivan Kanada 2003 20:00 Czego nie widać - komedia 21:50 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Almereyda, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Kyle MacLachlan, Sam Shepard, Diane Venora USA 2000 23:50 Kula - thriller SF reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Sharon Stone, Samuel L. Jackson, Peter Coyote USA 1998 02:05 Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Darren Aronofsky, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Jared Leto, Jennifer Connelly, Marlon Wayans USA 2000 03:45 Messalina - film krótkometrażowy Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Zaczarowany strych - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:40 Seans w Iluzjonie Robert i Bertrand - komedia 10:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Marzenie - film animowany 10:40 Po prostu Cybulski 11:05 Po prostu Cybulski Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia wojenna reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski Polska 1964 12:55 Rodzina do kina 13:00 Rodzina do kina Rycerzyk czerwonego serduszka - film animowany 14:10 Rodzina do kina Ballada o grzecznym rycerzu - film animowany 14:20 Rodzina do kina Ballada o roztrzepanym rycerzu - film animowany 14:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik 14:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik Don Gabriel - komediodramat reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Igor Śmiałowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Zdzisław Karczewski Polska 1966 16:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik Zenona Z. przypadki - etiuda filmowa 17:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik Cierpienia wynalazcy - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Ludwik Benoit, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1972 17:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wiesław Saniewski 17:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wiesław Saniewski Wypowiedź: Wiesław Saniewski 17:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wiesław Saniewski Dotknięci - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wiesław Saniewski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Ewa Błaszczyk, Joanna Trzepiecińska Polska 1988 20:00 Po prostu Cybulski 20:25 Po prostu Cybulski Jutro Meksyk - film psychologiczny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Schmidt Polska 1965 22:30 KinOFFteka 22:35 KinOFFteka Koperta - etiuda filmowa 22:40 KinOFFteka Stiudent - film krótkometrażowy 23:00 KinOFFteka Przepraszam - etiuda filmowa 23:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 23:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Błękitny krzyż - film wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Stanisław Byrcyn-Gąsienica, Stanisław Wawrytko, Stanisław Marusarz, Stanisław Gąsienica z Lasu Polska 1955 01:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Na każde wezwanie - film dokumentalny reż. Sylwester Kiełbiewski, wyk. Polska 1980 01:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii Wyścig ze śmiercią - film dokumentalny reż. Edward Pałczyński, wyk. Polska 1959 02:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 02:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Zakopiański ród - film dokumentalny 02:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik 02:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik Don Gabriel - komediodramat reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Igor Śmiałowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Zdzisław Karczewski Polska 1966 04:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik Zenona Z. przypadki - etiuda filmowa 04:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Bronisław Pawlik Cierpienia wynalazcy - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Ludwik Benoit, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1972 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 08:00 Zakazane terytorium - film przygodowy 10:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 12:00 Zakazane terytorium - film przygodowy 14:00 Wiele hałasu o nic - komedia reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Emma Thompson, Keanu Reeves, Denzel Washington USA/Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 McBride: Przerwana terapia - film kryminalny reż. John Larroquette, wyk. John Larroquette, Stephen Tobolowsky, Matt Lutz, Gigi Rice USA 2005 22:00 Księga Ruth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bill Eagles, wyk. Nicholle Tom, Evan Jones, Christine Lahti, Teryl Rothery Kanada/ USA 2004 00:00 Na skrzydłach wolności - dramat kostiumowy reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Sophie Ward, David Ogden Stiers, Barry Bell, Jason Carter USA 1993 02:00 Księga Ruth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bill Eagles, wyk. Nicholle Tom, Evan Jones, Christine Lahti, Teryl Rothery Kanada/ USA 2004 04:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 408 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 409 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:50 Cybill - serial odc. 410 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:15 Cybill - serial odc. 411 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:40 Cybill - serial odc. 412 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 09:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 301 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 09:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 302 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 515 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 516 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 517 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 518 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 418 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 419 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:55 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 420 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:20 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 303 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 304 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 305 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 421 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 422 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 410 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 411 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:20 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 412 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:45 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 413 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:10 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 501 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 113 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 17:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 114 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 113 18:35 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 114 19:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 101 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 102 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 103 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 104 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 105 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 215 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 21:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 216 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 21:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 207 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 208 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 209 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 210 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 211 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 404 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:25 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 405 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 406 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 407 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 102 USA 2006 02:15 Frasier - serial odc. 305 USA 1999 02:40 Frasier - serial odc. 306 USA 1999 03:05 Frasier - serial odc. 307 USA 1999 03:30 Frasier - serial odc. 308 USA 1999 AXN 07:15 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 08:10 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 09:05 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 10:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 10:55 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 12:45 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 13:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 14:35 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 15:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 16:20 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:20 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 USA 2003 18:13 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 USA 2003 19:10 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 1992 20:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 21:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2005 22:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 23:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 00:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 01:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 02:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 03:05 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 125 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 125 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 2003 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 125 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Noce są zbyt krótkie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tom Shankland, wyk. Lee Williams, Mikela J. Mikael, Salvatore Antonio, Beverley Breuer Kanada 2002 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 2003 00:50 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:40 Noce są zbyt krótkie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tom Shankland, wyk. Lee Williams, Mikela J. Mikael, Salvatore Antonio, Beverley Breuer Kanada 2002 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 22:00 Przeczucie zbrodni - film sensacyjny reż. Jonas Quastel, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Catherine Oxenberg, Doug Abrahams, Paul Anthony Kanada 2004 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 01:25 Przeczucie zbrodni - film sensacyjny reż. Jonas Quastel, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Catherine Oxenberg, Doug Abrahams, Paul Anthony Kanada 2004 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Życie wśród waleni - film dokumentalny 09:00 Jenoty - przybysze z obcej planety - film dokumentalny 10:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie - film dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pożeracze skał - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Dom ze śmieci - film dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmierć Ayrtona Senny - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Tragedia na pokazie lotniczym - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Zatonięcie HMS Coventry - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Ostatni lot TWA 800 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Ogromna powódź w Bombaju - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Żywa broń - film dokumentalny 22:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal - film dokumentalny 23:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów - film dokumentalny 00:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Meksyku - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda na przednim kole - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Rolls-Royce - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari 308 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Starszy brat Eleanory - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda na przednim kole - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośna słoma - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Niezniszczalni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 5 20:30 Niezniszczalni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 6 21:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Pytania, które trzeba zadać - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: BTK - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niewiarygodne tajemnice medycyny: Dziecięca starość - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Łut szczęścia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Kontakty z duchami - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 03:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 04:00 Superjazda: Z hollywoodzką prędkością - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Planete 05:45 Legendarne zwierzęta: Bizon - były władca prerii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 06:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: Smok z Komodo - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 06:45 Legendarne zwierzęta: Kiwi, boski ptak Maorysów - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W kraju czarnych faraonów - serial dokumentalny odc. 22/28 09:00 Legendarne zwierzęta: Delfin i człowiek w kapeluszu - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 09:30 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wilk, duch tajgi - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 10:05 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga powietrzna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Słońce w nocy: Śnić, księżyc - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Babcia i dziadek, elektryczność - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 12:20 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon - film dokumentalny 13:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Tropem tygrysa - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/28 15:10 Recepta na przetrwanie: Pogromcy chorób - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 16:10 Loty nad Berlinem. Pierwsza bitwa zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny 17:10 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Bóg urojony - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 18:05 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Wirus wiary - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 19:00 Mistrzowie wrzasku - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Absolut Warhola - film dokumentalny 22:45 Premiera. Seans Planete Pojedynek z diabłem - film dokumentalny 23:45 Płonący facet - film dokumentalny 01:20 Kryptonim Husky. Od Sycylii do linii Gotów - film dokumentalny 03:05 Przechadzki z architektami: Paryż - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/19 03:35 Przechadzki z architektami: Szanghaj - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/19 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 14, Braterska miłość USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 15, Samochód po wujku USA 1998 09:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wybuchowy naszyjnik reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Być jak Gwiazda: Alicia Keys 10:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Podróż dziękczynienia Cz. 2 USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Interesy USA 1998 12:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Zakazany owoc USA 2000 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Dusiciel reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 10, Zaszyfrowana wiadomość reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 13, Kto zostaje, kto odpada Francja 2006 15:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 2, Wstaje nowy dzień reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 16:25 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 3, Fajerwerki reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 25, U progu szczęścia USA 2005 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 1, Witamy w Vegas USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Zdrada cz. 1 USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zdrada cz. 2 USA 1998 20:05 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Motyw przewodni USA 2000 21:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 1, Nowe życie 21:55 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 12, Niezwłoczna pomoc reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Cena miłości USA 2003 23:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pole gry USA 2000 24:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Ukryta karta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 11, Ślicznotki w bikini reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 6 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Brazylia - Tajwan 09:45 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Chiny - Polska 11:45 Snooker Turniej Shanghai Masters 14:00 Kajakarstwo Mistrzostwa Świata w Duisburgu - 4. dzień 15:30 Snooker Turniej Shanghai Masters 17:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Kristiansand: Mecz finałowy kobiet 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten (Niemcy) 20:15 Snooker Turniej Shanghai Masters 22:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Los Angeles: Mecz półfinałowy 00:15 Fight Club: World Max Finals - magazyn sportów walki Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne Wiadomości 9:30 USA - Rosja Gry zespołowe 11:30 Japonia - Holandia Gry zespołowe 13:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Wiadomości 13:15 Włochy - Brazylia Gry zespołowe 14:45 Chiny - Polska Gry zespołowe 15:30 World Tour w Kristiansand Gry zespołowe 16:30 Puchar Świata w Moskwie Inne 17:00 Puchar Świata w Londynie Inne 17:30 Włochy - Brazylia Gry zespołowe 18:45 Chiny - Polska Gry zespołowe 20:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Wiadomości 20:30 Program 9 Magazyn sportowy 21:00 Program 10 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Zawody w Stambule Sporty walki 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne Wiadomości 23:15 Chiny - Polska Gry zespołowe 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Wiadomości MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 09:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 Wspaniałe życie gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 16:30 Podwójne uderzenie - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 22:00 MTV Bonus: Placebo - relacja z koncertu w Polsce 22:30 MTV Live: Good Charlotte - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Hillary Duff: This Is Now - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 17:30 Latobranie 18:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:55 Niezatapialna Molly Brown - musical reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Grover Dale, Gus Trikonis, Harve Presnell USA 1964 09:05 Droga do Marsylii - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Claude Rains, Michele Morgan, Philip Dorn USA 1944 10:55 Penelopa - komedia kryminalna reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Natalie Wood, Ian Bannen, Dick Shawn, Peter Falk USA 1966 12:30 Ahoj zbrodnio - komedia kryminalna reż. George Pollock, wyk. Margaret Rutherford, Lionel Jeffries, William Mervyn, Charles 'Bud' Tingwell Wlk. Brytania 1964 14:00 Elvis w trasie - film dokumentalny wyk. Elvis Presley USA 1972 15:35 Życie prywatne - dramat obyczajowy 17:10 Północno-zachodnie przejście - western reż. King Vidor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Robert Young, Walter Brennan, Ruth Hussey USA 1940 19:15 Zielona pożywka - film SF 20:50 Za kulisami: Zielona pożywka - film dokumentalny 21:00 A Song Is Born - musical 22:55 Noc musi nadejść - dramat kryminalny reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Albert Finney, Susan Hampshire, Mona Washbourne, Sheila Hancock Wlk. Brytania 1964 00:45 Umarli w butach - western reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Anthony Quinn, Arthur Kennedy USA 1941 03:00 Noc musi nadejść - dramat kryminalny reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Albert Finney, Susan Hampshire, Mona Washbourne, Sheila Hancock Wlk. Brytania 1964 04:45 Północno-zachodnie przejście - western reż. King Vidor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Robert Young, Walter Brennan, Ruth Hussey USA 1940 Zone Europa 08:00 Taniec ulotnych marzeń - dramat reż. Pat O'Connor, wyk. Meryl Streep, Michael Gambon, Catherine McCormack, Kathy Burke USA 1998 09:40 Dlaczego zabija się prokuratora? - dramat kryminalny reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Franco Nero, Marco Guglielmi, Françoise Fabian, Mico Cundari, Renzo Palmer, Ennio Balbo, Giancarlo Badessi, Luciano Catenacci, Eva Czemerys, Tano Cimarosa, Claudio Gora, Elio Zamuto, Damiano Damiani, Włochy 11:40 The Angelic Conversation - dramat reż. Derek Jarman, wyk. Judi Dench, Dave Baby, Timothy Burke, Simon Costin Wielka Brytania 1985 13:10 Ekstremalna prędkość - film akcji reż. Jeff Jensen, wyk. Paul Nicholls, Andrew Lee Potts, Massimo Ghini, Sienna Miller, Mathieu Carriere, George Arrendell, Richard Harrington, Jürgen Lehmann, Julian Nest, Claudia Pandolfi, Denis Lawson Włochy/Anglia 2002 15:05 Kres długiego dnia - dramat reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Marjorie Yates, Leigh McCormack, Anthony Watson, Nicholas Lamont Wielka Brytania 1992 16:35 Powrót Ringa - western 18:20 Taniec ulotnych marzeń - dramat reż. Pat O'Connor, wyk. Meryl Streep, Michael Gambon, Catherine McCormack, Kathy Burke USA 1998 20:00 Salon filmowy - Richard Shepard: Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia 21:55 Zbrodniczy kochankowie - dramat, thriller 23:40 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:20 Blandine czyli nowa wojna płci - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, Obsada: Celine Tran, Benoit Clerk, Vincent Oge, Maeva Sahli, wyk. Francja 2003 02:55 Fortepian - dramat, romans reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Holly Hunter, Harvey Keitel, Sam Neill, Anna Paquin Francja/ Australia/ Nowa Zelandia 1993 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Inny mężczyzna - serial odc. 39 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 6 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 7 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 8 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 9 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 10 16:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 10 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 13 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 19 miesięcy - film fabularny reż. Randall Cole, wyk. Benjamin Ratner, Angela Vint, Kari Matchett, Sergio Di Zio Kanada 2002 01:00 To jest życie: Karty prawdę ci powiedzą - serial odc. 40 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 75 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 76 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 77 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 78 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 79 Kolumbia 2004 TVE 05:15 La semana internacional 05:30 Noticias 24 Horas 06:00 Noticias 24 Horas 06:30 Pueblo de Dios 07:00 En otras palabras 07:30 Agrósfera 08:00 Parlamento 09:00 Bloque infantil 10:40 El conciertazo 11:30 Desde Galicia para el mundo 13:00 Noticias 24H 13:30 Vamos a cocinar... con José Andrés 14:00 Corazón, corazón 15:00 Telediario 1 15:45 El tiempo 15:50 Amar en tiempos revueltos II: serial 17:30 El escarabajo verde 18:00 Noticias 24H 18:30 Cine de barrio 21:00 Telediario 2 21:25 El tiempo 21:30 Informe semanal 22:30 Especial 00:15 Redes 01:15 Miradas 2 01:45 La semana internacional 02:00 Noticias 24H 02:30 Semanal 24 horas 03:00 Flamenco 03:30 El Gong Show Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku